Dance Night
by ladyjane6313
Summary: Just something that I came up with a while back, which stuck at a northern soul dance night


Sorry to repost this. A few issues with spacing, while up loading the document. Hope this more readable.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Dance Night

One afternoon, after a particularly quiet morning, Ianto walked up to Jack's office. He walked in without knocking, as was the norm these days, with so much familiarity between them, but Jack liked to play up the use of such familiarity.

"Have you forgotten how to knock?" He demanded haughtily.

"Do we have to go through this every time Jack?" Questioned Ianto wearily.

"Yes." Jacks voice playfully brooked no argument.

"Why is that again?" Quipped Ianto, paying no attention to Jacks tone.

"Because it amuses me that you only let your 'professional facade' down whenever you want to speak to me about something none work related.'

"Is that what I'm doing now?"

"Yes." Causing Ianto to roll his eyes.

"Have you taken up telling the future sir? Or is it mind reading this time?"

"Smart arse! It's knowledge of Ianto-isms."

"I am not going to dig any deeper into that sentence. It's too fraught with mine fields."

"Well, minefields aside, what was your reason for disturbing me? If it wasn't for a mid afternoon table tongue tennis session, what was it?"

"My reason? Oh yes. I wanted to invite you to an evening of dancing."

"Watching people dance or actual dancing?" Jack asked, his deep voice hinted at surprise in the question asked of him.

"No need to sound so surprised. We do go out into the real world every once in a while. I thought it was time we did something a bit different."

"You do know that date night isn't until next week, don't you?"

"Just call me spontaneous."

"A first, I must say."

"Well you don't know everything about me Jack. Though I'm glad to see I can still surprise you."

"Constantly," Jack muttered, " so, this dance you're planning on taking me? Where is it?"

"The Civic Hall, Cathays Park. I'll meet you outside around 2025. That okay with you?"

"You mean you don't want to pick me up for beforehand?" Asked Jack with a wink.

"We both know that if I did that, we won't make it out of the flat, let alone to the venue."

"Spoilsport! Fine then, I'll see you there."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Interesting, thought Jack, that Ianto would choose to meet him at the venue. Normally Jack'd pick him up from his place, even if he never went in before their date. This turn of events must have meant Ianto was planning something a bit different. Knowing his lover wouldn't appreciate Jack turning up at his flat, even if it was to get some presentable clothes, Jack was forced to scrounge around his mostly unused bunk for a fresh set of clothes. As much as Jacks curiosity dared him to google search which type of music Ianto was into, he refrained. As much as he'd enjoy being ahead of the curve for the evening, he wasn't willing to upset Ianto's surprise to do it.

From underneath the king-size steel framed bed, Ianto pulled out an old black leather hold all bag that had seen better days. Even though it was old, you could see the love and care the bag had received throughout its lifetime. Most of the outside surface leather was covered in odd badges, most of which Ianto had forgotten the origin of, but several still held some great memories. He settled the bag on the quilted cover on his bed, and pulled the large double zip across the bag to reveal the contents.

Inside we're several pairs of original leather brogue shoes, complete with extra talc, to give the shoes that added slippiness for those fast spin moves. He also found several pairs of wide legged trousers, a few pairs of braces, jazzier than the ones Jack insisted on wearing, and some tight white 'grease lightening' type t-shirts. Ianto had no doubt as he dressed he would knock the socks, quite literally, off Jacks feet when he saw him.

Jack arrived at the stated venue 5 minutes early, just to make an impression. After all it wasn't everyday your lover invited you to a dance venue as a surprise evening out. especially when an evening out anywhere was in such short supply because of their work hours. Jack was so busy second guessing what he would find when he stepped foot inside the hall that he completely missed a slick haired young man, dressed in checkered deep navy blue bell pants, a tight white T-shirt, gold metallic braces and leather shoes. Perusing the lobby while awaiting Ianto's arrival, Jack spotted the slick haired man on his second sweep. Instantly he felt a zing of attraction. Starting at the bottom of the trousers, it took several seconds of full body scrutiny before Jack recognised who was standing in front of him.

"Ianto?" Jacks tone was awed and shocked.

"Yes?"

"I can't believe that's you! What are you wearing?" Asked Jack, struggling to contain his aroused excitement.

"You'll see when we get inside."

"Okay...lead the way then."

Ianto paid for their entry, and they both received a white wrist band, placed around their wrists by a normalish looking gentleman of mid forties age.

"Have a good evening." He called after them.

Ianto took hold of Jacks hand as they entered the hall. The lights were dim, and music quite loud given the early hour, but the air was fresh and the walls clean white. Ianto led the way to a vacant table and they sat for a while, taking in the atmosphere.

"So...," Jack started the conversation, "Northern Soul?"

"Yup. Northern Soul."

It wasn't something Jack had even done before, even given his increased number of lifetimes, but he was always willing to try something new. After several false starts, Jack got the hang of what he was supposed to be doing by watching the people around him. Jack waited for Ianto to indicate which song they would start with.

Never in the whole time Ianto had been with Jack had he seen him dance, and to know that he was here because Ianto had asked was more than Ianto could wish for. It showed that Jack was interested in him enough to want more than just regular, frequent, mind blowing sex, even though they were practically living together now, with the odd domestic moment.

One particular song came blaring over the speakers and Ianto couldn't sit still any longer. He shot out of his seat, whipping up one of Jacks hands so he could drag him along. Very quickly the dance floor around them filled up, indicating the popularity of the song. They had no opportunity to speak due to the music volume, and the way in which Ianto and everyone else danced, there was no chance to get close to Ianto. The very nature of the dancing moves exhibited by some eccentric individuals drove them further apart on the dance floor.

As the night wore on, Jack got more and more into the music, and by the end of the night, both he and Ianto were thirsty and perspiring profusely. The end of the night loomed, and Jack and Ianto had barely said three words to each other since they got up on the dance floor.

"This has been a wonderful evening. Thank you Ianto. I had no idea you could dance so passionately."

"You never asked me."

The music had been turned down, enough for them to converse if they stood closely. Both men guzzled a pint glass of water with juice, enjoying the refreshment like a desert walker.

A particularly slow song played out. Something to dance to, thought Jack. He slammed his pint glass down on the bar counter, did the same with Ianto's drink, before spinning Ianto into his open arms. There was a provocative dip, swaying, more spinning and a few basic steps.

Shocked at first, Ianto fumbled, but he righted himself and tried to keep up. Ballroom was harder than it looked, in more ways than one. As the last note of the song floated through the civic hall, Jack stopped moving and kissed him. Both had hearts beating faster than their improvised ballroom shuffle dictated, arousal taking their breath away more than dancing.

"I think we should head home. It's well past your bedtime." Jack muttered against Ianto's lips, reluctant to separate any part of them.

"Mmm...okay," moaned Ianto before pulling himself away, and hauling them both towards the exit.

Luckily Jack had brought the SUV so no time was wasted waiting for a taxi. The strain of waiting had both men fit to bursting. Jack had specifically stated no touching in the car. Mostly because he didn't want to drive them both off a bridge or into a wall, but a small part of him didn't want Ianto to be angry when he had to clear up the mess the following morning.

It was 10 minutes before the SUV squealed to a halt, mounting the curb outside Ianto's flat. Giggling like two kids drunkenly sneaking into their parent's house, they eventually got the front door open, amid buttons and zips popping and flesh stripping.

Hormones raged as they stumbled up the stairs, sharing sloppy kisses and pinching gropes. Ianto would feel the damage the following morning, but caught in their whirlwind of passion, neither cared about gentle.

They crashed into walls, hard edges of carpeted stairs and MDF cupboards, and managed to rattle the bed headboard so much as they crashed to the mattress that Ianto's next door neighbour banged on the wall and shouted, "Not again! Keep it down will you?"

Nothing would stop them on their well earned path to passionate oblivion.

A pinnacle was reached, the destination of their journey. All the clichéd lines that described a night of steamy hot mindless sex would have been thrown around if there had been a writer in the room. But eventually breathe evened out, sweat cooled on clammy skin and heartbeats returned to a sedate pace. All was well with the world within this moment. Their moment and nothing on earth could get them to move from their draped and sprawled positions. Well nothing except the world ending. Oops, there went the TW ringtone!


End file.
